In recent times, coal has become a viable fuel for generating steam. Some coals include sulfur-containing compounds, which will be released to the atmosphere in the form of hydrogen sulfide or sulfur oxides, unless steps are taken to prevent this release. One means of preventing this SO.sub.x release to the atmosphere which is presently being used is to add a sorbent, such as limestone, to the furnace, so that the sulfur combines with the calcium and magnesium to form solid sulfates. There are problems involved with this solution. The limestone must be added at the proper place in the furnace so that the limestone is not dead-burned. Also, the limestone must be dispersed throughout the combustion gases such that it will come into contact with and react with most of the sulfur compounds, and stay in contact for an extensive period of time, at the proper temperature (2400.degree.-1400.degree. F.), so that much of the sulfur will combine with the calcium and magnesium to form sulfates.